


Sometimes, It's Better to see the Truth

by Spiritdrop



Series: Bonefire [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Self-Harm, prompt, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdrop/pseuds/Spiritdrop
Summary: Imagine person A (Grillby) of your OTP going through a memory album that person B (Sans) wrote, detailing experiences the two go through. Person A is reliving the memories, until they get to the last part, where person B’s suicide note is laminated and paper clipped in.Sans and Grillby are celebrating the fact they they have been dating for a entire year. As a gift, Sans makes a scrapbook/memory book to give to Grillby to show moments that they have been through. They're looking through it together when suddenly there's a paper that looks different from the rest and is clipped into the book.Excerpt: "Grillby simply smiled and whispered, "It's fine. We have a lot more memories to make don't we?" That earned the blush on the skeletons face to increase into a darker blue. Grillby chuckled under his breath and looked at the first photo. It was a picture of them sitting at the bar in his restaurant. Sans was pulling Grillby down into a kiss and Grillby looked like he was shocked. Ah, he remembered this day..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed!

Imagine person A (Grillby) of your OTP going through a memory album that person B (Sans) wrote, detailing experiences the two go through. Person A is reliving the memories, until they get to the last part, where person B’s suicide note is laminated and paper clipped in.

Grillby sat on the couch of his and Sans' apartment. The television was on but that wasn't exactly where his attention was. His eyes were locked onto his now 1 year boyfriend, Sans. Said boyfriend, was cuddled up to the side of him and was trying to soak in the heat of his space heater of a boyfriend like a sponge. 

Sans looked up and made eye contact with Grillby, giving a big, dopey smile, "Grillbz, seriously you're so hot. It's amazing." Grillby let out a soft sigh like chuckle at the pun. He thought to himself, 'The first pun of tonight. Many more to come...' 

Grillby traced his fire-y hands along Sans' head, which was halfway shoved into his side,"So what exactly did you want to do tonight Sans?" 

Grillby felt Sans start to shift in his hold a little bit, "I was thinking... Maybe we could look at a memory book I made? After all... It is our year anniversary today." Grillby liked the sound of that idea so he obliged to Sans' want to get up, which was clearly made known by the amount of times he tried to move. When Sans got up he walked over to a bookshelf and started skimming through all the covers of notebooks and memory books. It took him about five minutes to find the 'right one'. He came back to the couch and laid the book across Grillby's lap. 

Grillby just simply flipped the cover open and Sans was already blushing, "s-sorry there's not many pages..." 

Grillby simply smiled and whispered, "It's fine. We have a lot more memories to make don't we?" That earned the blush on the skeletons face to increase into a darker blue. Grillby chuckled under his breath and looked at the first photo. It was a picture of them sitting at the bar in his restaurant. Sans was pulling Grillby down into a kiss and Grillby looked like he was shocked. Ah, he remembered this day... Their first kiss... They had only been dating for two weeks at the time.

\-----

Sans was nervous when he walked into the bar today. Grillby could feel it. Wether it was from the way Sans was walking or just the obvious sweat on his skull, Grillby knew. As Sans walked in, he didn't give his usual greeting to the one or two people who hadn't headed home yet.

He just shuffled over to his usual seat in the bar and smiled up at Grillby, "So hotshot can a guy get a drink around here?" The flame rolled his eyes and hurried off to get Sans' usual. A bottle of ketchup. That's all. When he came back he saw how Sans was staring at nothing and how his hands were fidgeting. He placed down the ketchup bottle in front of Sans and his eyes didn't move from staring into space. Something was wrong. But, before Grillby could question or even address Sans, he heard his name being called for a refill on a drink. He told himself he would ask about it later. When the patrons of the restaurant had cleared out finally, Sans head was rested against the bar top and his eyes were closed. Grillby really didn't want to wake the small skeleton, but he knew that if he waited much longer, Papyrus might show up looking for Sans. So he had to. He walked over to Sans and gently shook the skeletons' shoulder. 

Said skeleton kept his head laid down against the cool surface of the bar and mumbled, "Mmm... Five more minutes..." 

Grillby sighed, "Sans wake up please." 

That got the mans attention. He sat upright almost instantly, "Oh um. Did I fall asleep here again? I'm sorry Grillbz..." Sans wouldn't make eye contact with him. 

He wanted to know why, "Sans it's after hours right now. I kept you here because you came in today nervous and fidgety. Would you tell me why? If something has happened I want to know so I can help you." Well... That was to the point. 

Sans still refused to make eye contact, "'s nothing Grillz... Don't worry about it..." Grillby knew that was lie and that Sans really didn't want to talk about this right now. But he also knew that if he didn't push the subject right now, Sans would always avoid it. 

So, he decided to test his luck, "Sans that's a pretty big nothing to have you looking like you're on the edge of an anxiety attack. I understand you don't want to talk about what it is but, it will make you feel better to share whatever has you so uptight." Grillby flashed Sans a comforting smile, and laced his fingers with Sans'. "I'm a good listener." 

Sans let out a long sigh, "Grillby it's.... It's not... I...." Grillby waited patiently while Sans found his words, "I... Lately I've been waking up from nightmares and they just uh sort of keep me awake sometimes. And maybe put me on edge a bit, but I'm fine." Grillby sat silent for a moment. What kind of nightmares could he be having? Was there anyway for him to help? 

Grillby finally spoke up, "Sans do you want to talk about them?" 

Sans made eye contact with Grillby now, "They're nothing to worry about Grillby... But if it will make you feel better... I guess..." 

Grillby tightened his hold around Sans' hands, "Sans it won't make only me feel better. Getting things off your chest will help you more then anyone." Sans laughed. 

He actually laughed, "Grillby I doubt talking about my night terrors would help... It's never helped before. I just get looked at like I'm crazy. Heh. Maybe I am." Sans tilted his head away so Grillby couldn't see the tears prickling at his eyes. 

Grillby moved his free hand that wasn't joined with Sans' and moved his face back towards himself, "Sans. I wouldn't look at you like you're crazy because you aren't. Nothing you say here will even make me think any bit less of you." Sans scrubbed at his face with his sleeve trying to make his tears stop. 

He let out a haggard breath and spoke in a soft, quiet voice, "In my dreams... I've seen everyone die before. I know how everyones bodies crumple up into dust and I could tell everyone apart from their dust... And sometimes... I get to die too. After so long you just kinda..." Sans paused, "Start hoping for the knife to slash across you..." It doesn't sound like Sans is talking about dreams anymore. 

Grillby's soul tightened in his chest, "What do you mean Sans? After so long? How long have these nightmares been apparent?" He decided against asking the question he so desperately wanted an answer to, 'What do you mean you hope for the knife to slash across you?' 

Sans' breath caught, "... I-I don't remember... It feels like they've just always been here." 

Grillby moved his hand to grab onto the skeletons cheekbones, "Sans. It's okay. They're only dreams. They never happened okay?" 

Sans reluctantly shook his head up and down, "Okay..." Sans broke eye contact with Grillby for what felt like the hundredth time today. He decided the counter was an interesting color. 

"Hey... Grillby?" 

He was surprised by the sudden way his name was spoken but didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes, Sans?" He felt himself being tugged down by the collar of his shirt and Sans kissing him. He didn't hear the click of a camera by the larger skeleton standing outside the establishment. Neither did Sans. 

"Thanks... For everything." Grillby was sitting there flustered as Sans teleported away, a blush left across his features.

\-----

Grillby smiled, "I can't believe you let your brother keep this picture Sans." He looked down at the skeleton. He was smiling evidently very proud of the fact he still had the photo. 

"Grillby. He refused to let me near it because he was afraid I was going to rip it to shreds. He ended up hanging it up on our fridge where I couldn't reach. That photo was used against me for a great while... Imagine waking up and looking at your ceiling to see the photo taped over it and staring into your soul. And it 'somehow' moving from one place to another randomly. Which by the way were all out of my reach." 

Grillby snickered at that, "Your brother must have been very proud to have captured this moment." Sans laughed a little and turned through the pages of the book. He pointed out a few pictures but the one that stuck out the most was the one of the two of them in the woods. Grillby loved that day. He remembered how Sans was so happy. He remembered having to pose for that exact photo too...

\-----

"C'mon Grillbz! Smile!" Sans laughed and pointed his camera at the two of them. Grillby obliged and did indeed smile. The faint white outline of his mouth appeared just in time for the photo to be taken. Right next to him Sans was wearing a huge grin. Sans was happy today. Grillby didn't know why, it was really close to raining outside and there was no one but him in a good mood today, but he was happy. And that made Grillby happy. They walked along a path in the woods for just a few minutes after Sans took the photo, until Sans pulled Grillby off the path and onto a large rock playfully. 

"Heh. Don't fall Grillbz this thing is rock hard." Sans rapped his knuckles on the rock, "And it wouldn't be very gneiss to bash your head, now would it?" Sans' smile grew as he laughed at his own joke and how Grillby was just shaking his head. 

Grillby sighed, "That. Was horrible. Even for you Sans. I'm seriously starting to take your puns for granite." He prepared for whatever smart comeback Sans would say back, but instead he got pulled into a kiss. Soon that one kiss turned into three. Then seven. After just a short while, Grillbys' flame was sparkled with blue and he was snuggling Sans on top of the rock, littering kisses all along his body. Sans let out a pleased sigh as Grillby ran his fingers up and down his spine under his shirt. He shuddered as Grillbys' fingers danced along each rib while they were in a kiss. Sans himself was moving his cold, boney hands up and down under Grillbys' t-shirt. Touching every single angle his humanoid structure had to offer. Grillbys' voice rumbled, "What's got you in such a mood babe?" Sans just shrugged and started to lick slightly at Grillbys' neck. The flames crackled when his tongue made contact with them but that didn't matter. He knew he wasn't harming Grillby by doing this. He knew because of the small moans making their way out of his mouth. Sans let out a gasp as Grillby started trailing his out tongue along Sans' shoulder blades. He let out a moan he was trying to suppress when Grillbys' tongue left his shoulder blades and started to work its way down his vertebrae. He was so close to just start kissing the elementals' neck when they started to slide down the rock. They both landed with an "Umph." Sans was the first one to start laughing. 

"O-oh my Asgore! That rock tried to clean our slates and let us slip. That was real stone cold of it though." Grillby couldn't take it. He tried to keep a straight face but after that, he couldn't. He started laughing along with Sans until they finally decided it was time to walk home.

\-----

"Heh. I remember that." Sans said tapping the photo. "That was one of the best days I had. I could even say that it was the best, winning in a landslide." 

Grillby chuckled and placed a kiss on top of Sans' head. "I think the best day was the one you asked me out, handsome." Sans smiled and returned the kiss and shifting a little so that he could see the pictures better from where he was laid down. Grillby turned his attention back to the memory book and started flipping through the pages again. He stopped when he saw there was a full paper filled with writing unlike the rest of the book. The paper was paper-clipped into the book and was laminated. Grillby moved to unclip it. He felt Sans tense one the side of him as he god a look at what it was. 

"G-Grillbz," He stuttered, "you might not.... Want to read that." Sans gently put a hand over Grillbys. Grillby moved his hand so it was laying over Sans' own small hand. 

He looked him straight in the eyes, "Sans, would you like me to read it? Do you want me to know what's written on the paper?" Sans simply shrugged his shoulders. He was visibly shaking. 

Grillby showed his smile to comfort Sans, "Can I have a yes or a no?" Sans went to shrug again but stopped himself. 

He whispered, "...Yes. Go ahead and read it..." He sounded reluctant, but Grillby knew something important was probably written on the paper. The flame moved the paper so he could see it and started to read it.

'Dear friends and family,

If you're reading this I probably went through with it or you just happened to find this note.

I'm sorry. I couldn't take the pain anymore. Everyday I wake up and I either feel like I'm going to break or I feel hollow. 

I've been struggling with depression for so long and I don't know what to do anymore. 

I never mean to cause people all the pain that I do. But somehow I just do. I'm a screwup. I wasn't even supposed to live past the age of ten.

I'm sorry for getting attached. Because of that It's just going to hurt you guys more when they find my dust.

But it's okay. You'll move on. I'm easy to get over. So please. Just try to forget me. It's for the best.'

Grillby looked over at Sans. He was curled up and shaking, on the verge of tears it looked like. He kept mumbling apologies. Grillby grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. 

He whispered sweet reassurances where his ears would be if he were a human, "It's okay. Shh Sans it's fine. You didn't do it. You're alive. You're okay. Everything is fine." He kept whispering to Sans until his apologies turned into sobs. Grillby then pulled Sans onto his lap and hugged him even tighter than before. He felt tears slowly sliding down his back but he didn't care. He wanted to just make sure Sans was okay. Hell he didn't even have to be okay. Just not suicidal... He moved his warm hands up and down Sans' back until his sobs calmed into whimpers and then until those eventually stopped. 

"Sans," Grillbys, voice was still a whisper, "Do you want to talk about it? It's fine if you don't but, can you tell me if you ever... Harmed yourself?" Sans who didn't trust his voice just yet simply nodded and wiped at the tears still streaming from his eyes. He rolled up his sleeve on his signature blue hoodie, hesitantly, and Grillby tried his hardest not to gasp at the damage of scratches and chips littered along his arm. Grillby felt sickened at the thought of Sans doing this to himself. Suffering in silence. Not reaching out for help. He felt even worse when he slid one of his hands across the wounds and noted how some felt fresh with dust coating them still, and how Sans winces when his fingers just slid over them. 

"Is.... Is this all Sans?" Sans went to nod but then decided against it. He wanted so desperately to lie and say yes. 

Instead he opened his mouth and said a very shaky, "N-no..." He waited to see the disappointment in Grillbys eyes. The disgust at what he does to himself. The look of Grillby despising him for it. He looked for the elemental seeing him as horribly as he saw himself. But he didn't find any of that inside the elementals' eyes. Instead he found love, understanding, care. He felt safe in the arms of Grillby. He knew Grillby wouldn't judge him for this. 

And when the elemental asked Sans, "Can you show me where the rest if it is?" He didn't hesitate as much to lift up his other sleeve, showing a just as mangled arm as the other one. 

Grillby simply gave Sans a sad smile and whispered once again, "How about we get these treated and then we can watch Netflix for the rest of the night?" Sans smiled back, it was a small but true smile. 

He quietly agreed with a, "That... Sounds good..." He knew as long as he had Grillby, he would do his best to try to heal. 

He had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first work! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Wanna know what's great tho? When the website freezes and then you have to rewrite it all!! All of it! Yaaay!!
> 
> On a more serious note. If you guys want me to continue this please tell me! I have alot more prompts to use. XD
> 
> \-----  
> None of these characters are mine and they along with Undertale belong to Toby Fox. I do not claim these characters as mine.


End file.
